1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic switch apparatus, and, more particularly, to an electronic switch apparatus for a vehicle, which can implement a plurality of switches in the limited space of the inside of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a vehicle is equipped with various kinds of switch buttons in order to use devices provided in the vehicle but such switch buttons are provided in a limited space due to limitations in their number and space.
Meanwhile, there is a trend to miniaturize the portable input devices, such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and Portable Media Players (PMPs), which are being developed, and the input devices perform their input function using a projection keyboard which is a kind of virtual switch because of limitation in the size of products.
A projection keyboard is configured to form a keyboard template using visible rays, and to display a letter by determining the letter corresponding to a specific area where a finger is located when the finger is located in the area of the keyboard template.
However, since conventional projection keyboards are projectors using laser and can implement only a single color, they are accompanied by the problem that the figures on the switches cannot be replaced, so that only a limited number of switches can be implemented. Therefore, when such a projection keyboard which is a virtual switch is mounted in a vehicle, the problem occurs of it being difficult to apply a plurality of switch buttons in a limited space, so that mounting efficiency decreases.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.